Songs in my heart
by skbks916
Summary: Maura could have never dreamed that her life would be ending up the way it has. Rizzles all the way. M rating, just in case. Not much, if any smut. Just a bunch of fun, sweet, fluff.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fic in a long, long time and my first R and I. The story came to me over the last few weeks. Lots of time spent traveling means lots of listening to music and reading fan fics. Which inspired me to create this fic. I can't promise daily updates but I hope to stay regular with them. This story is not A/U but will have a few differences in the characters from the show. I encourage reviews. I can take criticism, but please be nice while giving me advice.**

 **I own no characters or songs.**

 **Prologue**

Maura crossed the empty guest bedroom, a smile tugging at her lips. She slowly sat in the overstuffed plaid chair that Jane had placed in the corner. The truth was, Maura loved this chair. She would never reveal that to Jane, because, well it was bulging at the seams. Too many patches and repairs to count. But Maura could not deny the comfort of it and right now and as the first notes of music drifted through the air Maura was happy to sit and relax in her favorite chair.

She closed her eyes, the smile still playing on her lips. The blonde had always been awkward. She knew it, everyone else knew it. She was never much into pop culture, hardly ever knew what anyone was speaking of when they discussed the latest reality show. Oddly enough, however, Maura loved music. Classical, of course, but country, pop, even some rap. It was an odd appeal that she wasn't even sure if she could explain. Often times the songs would remind her of moments throughout her life that made her smile. Right now she was content. Right now she was happy. Right now she knew her life was becoming the life that she had never dreamed of, but deeply always yearned for.


	2. Hell on the Heart

**A/N So if I didn't do a good enough job of explaining myself for where I'm going with this story, here it is. Maura reflects on her life throughout the last few years while listening to songs that remind her of some important, and not so important parts of her and Jane's relationship. Some of them are songs that were playing in the background during these events, some are just songs that would have fit the situation that Maura likes to listen to.**

 **Hell on a Heart**

Maura looked around the precinct coffee shop not quite knowing what she got herself into. Sure, she was confident in her position. She knew that she would do great work with the Boston Police Department but, now as she is surrounded by cops, criminals, cons and a few interestingly dressed women she wasn't so sure of herself. The new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts took a deep breath and swallowed another mouthful of green tea.

"Hi there." She heard warm voice say from behind. The blonde glanced over her shoulder. She had never been great with social cues. Often times she thought someone was speaking to her when in fact they weren't, making the situation awkward for everyone. The soft, gentle eyes that accompanied the voice seemed to be looking directly at her so she turned around and smiled. When a smile graced the face in front of her, her smile bloomed.

"Hello, officer." She replied.

"Officer Rizzoli, Frankie Rizzoli." She heard the young man say, extending his hand.

"Oh, Maura. Maura Isles. It's a pleasure to meet you Officer Rizzoli." She saw a warm blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. She'd always known she was attractive but to see it so evident on a young man's face made her heart flutter. She was, after all, human, and extremely flattered.

"Please, call me Frankie." His blushed subsided. "I just.. I saw you sitting over here and you looked a bit concerned, maybe even scared. I just wanted to make sure you weren't lost or ya know, something like that." He stammered a bit, she smiled. He was cute.

"Am I that transparent?" She asked.

"Nah, you just looked a little out of place here. Not many people, ya know, dress like you do. Most people in here are in uniforms, cheap suits or barely nothin at all." He said nodding his head in the direction of a prostitute that was just brought through the front door. "I thought maybe you were a lawyer lookin for a client."

Maura smiled. "Yes, I have noticed that some of the patrons are wearing…. interesting ensembles. I feel as if I want to be my best, I need to dress my best. Also, I am a sucker, as they say, for a good pencil skirt."

Frankie blew out a breath. "Me too." He murmured under his breath.

"What?" Maura said, extending her ear to hear him more clearly.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Frankie stammered.

"Ma, come on. I am fine." Maura heard a loud voice getting closer. "I got a full 8 hours of sleep last night. The bags are almost fully gone from under my eyes, see." The voice stopped and the woman behind it turned to face an older, shorter woman. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Oh Jane. I just wish you'd give yourself a break sometime." The shorter woman said.

"Listen, Ma, I really appreciate the concern. I do. But I'm fine. I promise." The woman's voice softened. "I will take a break when I get the chance."

Maura's eyes never left the tall, dark haired woman's face. Her heart was beating faster than it should be. Her palms felt clammy. She felt her hairs stand up on her neck. Her mind was racing. Why in the world was she reacting like this? Of course, she had been attracted to people in the past. She was not one to hide her desires for sex with attractive women, but this was something completely different. This, this reaction was foreign to her.

"Maura, Maura. Doctor Isles." Maura was finally brought back to reality. She glanced in the direction of Frankie, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes?" The blonde replied. Her heart rate finally slowing.

"Her name's Jane." He mentioned, the smile growing wider on his face.

"Excuse me?" Maura asked.

"The tall, loud one over there. Her name is Jane. She's a detective in homicide. You'll be working with her a lot."

"Oh." Maura said, looking back to find Jane standing at the counter filling her cup with coffee.

Frankie shook his head, a smile still playing his face. "She has that effect on a lot of people."

"What?" Maura said to Frankie, keeping an eye on the woman.

"Jane, she has that effect on people. She's loud, she's brutal in the interrogation room, she is a hell of a shot, she knows when to be soft, and she breaks a lot of hearts. She's also a pretty great sister."

Maura's eyes grew wide. "Your sister?" She asked, now flustered. This is why she didn't communicate with others. This is why she kept herself holed up in her house with medical journals and documentaries. She could feel the blood rush to her face. Funny, since it has just previously rushed to another portion of her body that was very far from her face.

"Yep, Detective Jane Rizzoli. One of the best of Boston's finest. And a pain in my ass, but also, my best friend." Frankie could see the shock on the blonde's face.

"I, I, I dont know what to say." Maura whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare at her. I just, I've never seen anyone quite like her."

Frankie laughed. "Don't apologize. She's a stunner. Us Rizzoli's are pretty dang good looking." Frankie winked and straightened his collar.

Maura's eyes widened again when she saw the woman who literally had taken her breath away walk towards them. "Oh no." She said under her breath.

"Don't worry, she won't bite." Frankie continued to smile. "Janie." He stood up and gave his sister a hug. "Meet Maura. Oh, I guess I should say, meet Dr. Isles. The new Chief M.E."

Jane turned from the hug and smiled at the small blonde that she had noticed the minute she walked through the door with her mother. "Dr. Isles, it's great to meet you. Jane, Jane Rizzoli."

"I know." Maura blurted out. "I mean, yes. It's nice to meet you as well. Your brother was just telling me about you."

"Oh really." Jane drew out giving her brother a sideways glance.

"Sure Janie, just letting her in on your… quirks." Frankie laughed.

"Rizzoli, my office now!" A loud voice boomed from outside of the cafe.

Jane rolled her eyes. "He means me." When she looked down at the blonde. "Perfect Frankie Rizzoli has never been sent to the principal's office. I need to go, but I'm sure I will see you around. It was great to meet you, Maura." Jane smiled.

Maura's heart jumped again. "Of course. Yes, I'm sure we will be working together a lot." That thought alone was enough to send a shiver down Maura's spine. She had never experienced this intense desire for anything, much less anyone in her life.

Jane gave her brother a punch to the shoulder. "See ya baby brother." She laughed when he eyed her.

"Yeah, Janie see you around." Frankie turned back to Maura.

"So that's Jane." The blonde murmured.

"That's Jane." He smirked. "She's available, but she's not easy." He said, halfway protective, halfway amused.

Maura quirked an eyebrow. "Hmm?" She asked not wanting to seem to interested. "What do you mean?"

"She's a great girl, hard headed and stubborn as hell. She has the softest heart of anyone I know though. She wont show it, not to just anyone." Maura looked on in interest as the Jane's younger brother spoke.

"What makes you think that I am interested in her?" Maura asked.

"I saw the way you looked at her when she walked through the door. She flusters a lot of people. You clearly aren't immune."

"I, I just. She brings an energy to a room that I've never felt before."

"She does." A quiet fell between them. "She can break your heart, you know." He broke the silence. He loved his older sister, but he'd also seen way too many people attempt to win her over only to end up with a broken heart. "Not through any fault of her own." He qualified. "Men attempt to whisk her off her feet, which falls on deaf ears. She has never had any desire to date men." Frankie looked at Maura's face to judge the way she reacted to his last statement. When she continued to stare at him, hanging on his every word. He continued. "Women have tried their hardest to catch her eye. Some have succeeded, had a first sometimes a second date but none of them hold her attention. None of them have been good enough for her. She very unintentionally breaks their heart."

Maura sighed. "So she leads them on, then dumps them." Of course, she was too good to be true.

"Oh no, no. She never leads them on. She is very picky, so when a woman wins her attention she takes it seriously. She doesn't even go on first date with someone unless she thinks the potential is there to have something long lasting. It just happens that some women are great at first meeting, but end up being flaky."

It was Maura's turn to laugh. "Oh yes, I have come to realize that as well."

The silence was broken up by the sound of Frankie's radio calling him to a domestic disturbance.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Please feel free to find me if you need anything, anything at all. You'll do great here, Dr. Isles." Frankie sheepishly said. As for Jane" he sighed and rubbed his chin, "she's just, she's Hell on the Heart." He said then walked out of the cafe.

 _A small chuckle escaped Maura's lips as she continued to listen. Just the thought of Jane in her navy blue suit strutting into the cafe the first day they met made Maura's heart beat faster. She let a small sigh out and snuggled further into the cushion of the chair as the next song began to fill the room._

xxxxx

Reviews are welcome, please be kind. Thanks for reading.


	3. Shut up and Dance with Me

**A/N: Hey all, this one is a bit shorter but I had fun writing it! I hope you all enjoy.**

 **The song is performed by Walk the Moon!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Shut up and Dance with Me**

The Dirty Robber was not exactly a place Maura would have considered frequenting 6 months ago. The name itself made her cringe the first time she walked through the door, but in the months since she started working at Boston PD she had loosened up a bit as Jane and Frankie had put it. She had to admit The Dirty Robber had grown on her. They didn't have exceptional wine or fancy 7 course meals, but they did know how to make a burger and fries and for that she was grateful. She'd always had a vice for a juicy burger and crispy fries. Of course, in the past she only ate them in the company of her own home. God forbid one of her uptight, socialite colleagues see her stuffing her face with burger juice running down her arm. But here, she didn't mind who saw. Here, she was just one of the many eating a bit too much and enjoying a drink with friends. She had friends now. She'd never had friends. She'd had colleagues and peers, none of which wanted her around for social hours unless of course they needed her money. From where she sat now, on an old beat up bar stool that had been repaired one too many times, with a cheap glass of merlot in her hand she smiled. She had friends that could care less that she made more than 5 or even 10 of them made in a year, combined!

"Maur" the blonde felt a hand tugging at her shoulder. "Maura, Earth to Doctor Isles, come in Doctor Isles." Maura was brought out of her thoughts by an insistent hand dragging her wine glass away. When she finally turned to see the tall raven haired detective she smiled.

"Jane, we are not communicating through Citizen band radio, there is no reason for you to call my name like that." She saw Jane wince then smile and roll her eyes. "May I help you, _Detective?_ " The blonde finally said turning her body to face Jane.

"Come on, dance with me!" Jane said, her voice a little too loud. And, if Maura listened carefully, a little slurred.

"Excuse me?" The doctor said quirking an eyebrow. "Since when do you dance?" In the 6 months that Maura and Jane had been hanging out she had yet see the detective dance. In fact, the detective insisted on many occasions that should couldnt dance.

The detective continued to pull at Maura's hand, her body moving from left to right. Maura couldn't help but laugh. Jane may have been right, she really needed some help in the dancing department. However, watching her hips sway back and forth and seeing the huge smile plastered on her face made Maura's heart race. They'd flirted throughout the last 6 months. Nothing too intense. Just a few passing words that made the other blush. Jane had never hidden her attraction for Maura. They had just seemed to fall into an easy friendship that neither one questioned.

"Mauraaaaaa, this song is all about dancing!"

"Jane, I dont-"

"Maura," Jane stood up and appeared to sober immediately. "Shut up and dance with me." She said rather sternly. It even surprised her.

Maura eyed Jane finally standing from the stool and allowing Jane to pull her to the dance floor. The old juke box had been cranking out hits all evening. They danced closely, Jane bringing Maura in then pushing her out. Spinning the blonde around then pulling her back in and grabbing her waist. There was no rhythm to the dance, Maura had no idea what Jane was going to do next. It excited her and terrified her all the same. She'd only danced ballroom, and the occasional hip sway while doing the dishes in front of her sink in the company of no one. Now here she was being twirled around a crowded dance floor by a woman who was off beat, lanky and well, uncoordinated… she was having the time of her life.

The blonde decided to up the ante. "Jane, I think you're holding back on me." She yelled above the music so Jane could hear her.

This only made Jane's smile widen. Her eyebrow quirked up, "shut up and dance with me." Jane twirled Maura out of her embrace then pulled her back around before spinning her. A sly smirk played on the detective's face.

 _ **This woman is my destiny, oh oh oh, shut up and dance with me.**_

 _This time Maura all but rolled out of her chair laughing at the memory of their first dance. Jane remembered it the next morning, but barely. The blond remembered the cute blush that formed on Jane's cheeks when she mentioned it during their morning coffee. Jane had made sure Maura made it home safely. They'd decided that coffee the next morning would be exactly what the doctor ordered. It turned out it really was what the doctor ordered. Jane hid behind her aviators to avoid the sun. Her head was killing her. It was in that moment that Maura knew Jane wasn't just some sexual attraction, she wasn't just some friend. She was the one._


	4. Halo

I own no characters or the song Halo.

Halo

Maura stood looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle for the fourth time. She didn't allow herself to be nervous, not about social engagements at least. She just chose to not attend them most of the time, which in turn gave her a reprieve from the anxiety that came along with it. To Maura relationships were hard, or at least before she met the Rizzoli's, relationships were hard. Now, she didn't mind the occasional night out. Even nights at Angela's house with the entire Rizzoli clan had become almost comforting to her.

Tonight, however, was different. She was going on a date. Not just a random meeting for drinks with a woman that she ultimately intended on taking to bed. Those were simple enough, she didn't worry if the other woman felt awkward. She would simply put on her most form fitting dress, buy said woman a few drinks and the rest was history. But tonight was different. She felt the walls inside her begin to break when she was lead onto the dance floor a few months ago by the tall, lanky brunette. She wasn't really sure what it meant at the time. She struggled for weeks to come up with an explanation for the way she felt. Surely it was her brain reacting to someone making her feel at ease. Possible, infatuation. She'd never had a best friend, especially one that she had spent so much time with. In the end she had come to the conclusion that she was, in fact, in love with Jane Rizzoli. She told herself that she was being silly. They'd only known each other for less than a year. But as Maura moved to her jewelry case to select earrings, she was certain that it had been the best 8 months of her life. It was as if Jane had awakened something within her. Even her work was exceeding her own expectations. Issues that she'd problems with in the past were easily solved now. She knew, as a scientist, that the happier one is the better they perform. As a woman though, especially one that was falling in love, she couldn't get past the thought that Jane had saved her.

The doorbell sounded and Maura rushed to put the final spray of perfume behind her ears before making her way down the stairs. When she opened the door, her breath caught.

"Wow, Maur. You look stunning."

Maura smiled. "Jane." She said softly. She really wasn't sure what else to say. No one had ever picked her up for a date, no one had ever held a bouquet of flowers in front of them presenting them to her. No one has ever made her feel as beautiful as she did right now, standing in front Jane Rizzoli.

"You okay?" The detective asked, concern clouding her face now.

Maura smiled again. "Yes, of course." She said recovering. "I just...you amaze me." She said then opened the door a bit more to let Jane inside. "Please come in. You didn't have to ring the doorbell. It was already unlocked for you."

Jane stopped and turned around, crowding Maura a bit. The blonde was certain that Jane could hear her heartbeat faster from excitement. "First, stop leaving your door unlocked. Second, this is a date. I told you I'd pick you up, so I'm picking you up. Dates don't just barge in through your front door." A smirk played on Jane's face. "What if you were...naked or something?" She teased.

A white heat shot straight to Maura's core and left her mind to wander, if only that had happened.

"These," Jane said handing the bouquet of bright colored flowers to Maura. "are for you."

Maura smiled, a blush crept up her cheeks. "Jane, thank you. You didn't need to buy me flowers."

"Maur, come on. You're making my attempts at chivalry seem lame." Jane teased.

"Oh, no Jane. I only meant- you know what? You're right. They are beautiful. I am so happy that you asked me out tonight. Where are we going?"

Jane only smiled. "On an adventure."

 _Jane had indeed taken Maura on adventure, not on that date per say but over the last 3 years they'd definitely had their share of adventures. That night, they went for a walk in Boston Common after enjoying Dinner and Show that had them both rolling out of the seat with laughter. When Jane had dropped Maura off, she walked her to the door and smiled when Maura turned around. "Jane, I had the best time, but if you think that was adventure we're going to need to get you out more." Jane smiled, most people would have been offended by Maura's assessment of the night. Jane knew the blonde well enough to know that it was just Maura, being Maura. "Babe, we're just getting started."_


End file.
